Trapped
by Samurai5725
Summary: Dave seriously wants to make Karkat hurt, and not in a kismesis way or at least that's what he says. John, oblivious as always, is unaware of something the Knight of Time knows: Karkat has flushed red for him. In order to hurt Karkat further, Dave goes so far as to capture John and torment him only to cause Karkat pain. John/Karkat Noncon: Dave/John Dave/Karkat Bondage Dark AU
1. Captured

**Hi everyone! Welcome. Please read on in the author's note if you care to know the background, but otherwise feel free to skip it if you don't care too much about the setting or anatomy you're in for!**

**Summary:**

John discovered Karkat tied up in his and Dave's room. What plans does Dave have for Karkat's secret crush? John/Karkat Non-con Dave/John Dave/Karkat Bondage Rape Dark AU

**AU Background:**

This is an AU where John and Dave (and the other humans) ended up on the meteor along with the rest of the trolls. Everyone is still alive presumably. Finally, I would like to have this either after the 3 years or something close to that because I'm not a fan of thirteen year olds having sex. Even sixteen is pushing it, so in writing this, I'm going to assume that they are eighteen but you are welcome to think what you want, too.

**Warnings:**

Well, this is pretty much a PWP for the sole sake of bondage, but there is a little smattering of plot that I had in mind and may potentially throw in if I desire. However, the primary purpose of this fanfic is not the story, so please be understanding if you think the plot is a little weak. Also, along with the bondage is rape, so be warned if you do not like rape.

**Anatomy:**

Not everyone has the same headcanon on troll anatomy, so allow me to explain mine (or, y'know, skip it if you don't care for a technical description and want to get onto the story):

In this story, trolls have a tentabulge (just a single, regular-human-penis-thickness one) as well as a nook (basically like a vagina) and no testicles. Furthermore, in stealing the idea of another author from their fanfiction, since trolls are made to leave their genetic material outside of their bodies, when they are ejaculated into, their bodies combine the two genetic materials and they finish second, their ejaculate containing both. If the troll would ejaculate first, the genetic material only contains his own, of course. They can't get pregnant (don't ask me why female trolls have breasts – I'm not going to be touching on them). I have a picture of Karkat in the way I described, so if you would like to see it… well, I'm not sure what FF's policy is on me linking pictures, but maybe shoot me a message and I can share it with you that way. I'll look into it.

**Finally, a note to fans of my other story – I promise I will get back to that quite soon. I had all kinds of plans for that story, but then my laptop crashed and burned and I've been crazy busy with college and work. It's my last semester of college and I already have my permanent job for after I graduate, so balancing both has been a scheduling nightmare, let alone trying to have time for leisure activities. So I started writing this little PWP instead. ^^; Sorry. I haven't forgotten about you!**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

The door to John and Dave's shared room on the meteor cracked open and the bespectacled boy sauntered in casually, as always absentmindedly thinking about something else. "Dave, you need to check out this troll movie Vriska lent me I swear it's not even sh-" He froze midsentence when he looked up and realized Dave wasn't in the room at all. Instead, on Dave's bed – more like, tied to Dave's bed – was Karkat. A dark red brushed over John's face as he stared at the troll who was quite nude, with his hands tied back over his head to the headboard and a heavy rope around each ankle, binding them to the corners of the baseboard. The ropes were taught enough to prevent him from closing his legs completely and John's face darkened as his eyes drifted south. Karkat shifted slightly uncomfortably under the gaze, his own grey face tinting pink as he looked away, unable to say anything for the rope tied around his mouth.

"U-um, Karkat?" John mumbled, his dopey smile lost for an adorably stupid look of confusion and embarrassment. He hovered near the door, seemingly unsure what to do, clueless as to what was going on and, well... why Karkat was like _this _and in his and Dave's room of all places. But it wasn't like Karkat could exactly answer him, though his fangs were doing their best to work their way through the rope tied in his mouth.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck that Dave Fucking Strider,' _Karkat thought, internally repeating his mantra over again as adrenaline coursed through him and he struggled against the ropes.

A bright red flush colored his cheeks as John approached his side, embarrassment and shame causing him to turn his head away. Still, he was hoping that John would free him. Wasn't he? But John seemed unsure what to do. After all, how could he know that Karkat didn't want this? Didn't want Strider? Didn't want to be tied up like some fucking animal?

The thought irritated Karkat and he pulled against the ropes tying him to the bed to no avail – Strider was like a fucking rope master or some shit. Gog dammit, why in the shit couldn't he do this to Eridan or someone who actually wanted it?

Then again, as his eyes flicked over to John he thought, no, he wouldn't want him to do this to just anyone...

As much as the thought made him want to wretch in a pail and call that his genetic material, pass that off to the fucking drones, Karkat didn't want anyone touching John. Didn't want anyone hurting him. Which was absolutely insane for him to think. Even if humans had an undeveloped romantic life consisting of a single partner, trolls were used to their matesprits having a kismesis and the more conciliatory pale and ashen groupings, as well. Not that John was his matesprit by any stretch of the word.

"This uh, isn't one of those kisme-thingies, is it?" John asked, fully unable to comprehend troll culture when it came to kismeses (who would _want_ to date someone for the sole purpose of abusing each other?).

But Karkat shook his head in response to the question and lifted his dark eyes back to John for a moment, fighting the urge to continue staring at the ground as John slid a little closer. His heartbeat was racing and he twisted his wrists against the rough rope as John inched closer to him.

"I don't, uh, I don't mean to be staring it's just that I've never seen a troll… you know… naked before," John said, his voice growing meek as he spoke.

Blushing darker, Karkat wished he could snap at John for stuttering. Did he want people to think he was like fucking Tavros? Besides… if he wanted to see a troll naked… well, he could have just asked.

The Heir's hand twitched at his side as he fought the urge to blush further. "Uhm, can I touch you? … Er, nevermind, forget I asked. Especially if you and Dave are um, a thing or something," John said, chuckling a bit nervously as he turned away slightly. But it seemed that there was something that appeared to hold him there. Curiosity, perhaps?

As completely out of his element that he was, Karkat was kind of at a loss how to react. Normally he would respond to awkwardness with anger, hiding his true feelings, but in the position he was in, that was kind of an impossibility. And to top it all off… since they'd met up on the meteor, the Heir had to continually go on about how he wasn't fucking 'gay' or whatever. Damaging their friendship was the last thing Karkat wanted to do, so he hadn't pushed it. But now John was the one actually wanting to touch him?

So, even as John was chuckling nervously and looking like he was ready to split the scene, Karkat nodded his head slowly. His top priority had to be escaping! But… still, having John touch him was… well, it was something he had thought about for a long time now. If Strider wasn't such a gogdamned fucking asshat, he might have thought – just for a split second, mind you – that he had done this as his own way of giving John and Karkat's relationship a kick in the ass. But there was no way that self-important prick would do anything for anyone other than himself.

Karkat's dark eyes watched John as he halted, eyes wide with disbelief that he'd been granted permission. Shifting a little closer, the human slowly extended one hand. Watching his movements closely, Karkat tensed up as the hand neared him before gasping softly when the digits brushed against the pinkness between his legs. Even from such a slight touch, pleasure shot through him at the mere thought that 'It's John who's doing this.' The human, meanwhile, appeared pretty nervous, but he laughed as Karkat's tentabulge brushed against the back of his hand of its own volition.

Pulling his fingers back, John gazed at the slightly translucent reddish-fluid that clung to them. "You're really soft," he said quietly, before turning a bright red as though he just realized what he'd done.

Feeling unusually self-conscious, Karkat glared off at the wall, only for his gaze to snap back in surprise when he heard a sudden thumping sound. Watching in shock, Karkat saw John fall forward and bang his head on the baseboard of the bed before disappearing beyond the edge as he collapsed to the floor. Behind him stood Strider who was holding his sword backward over his head – he'd cracked John in the back of the head with the hilt - and smirking. As preoccupied as he'd been by John, Karkat must not have noticed the other human's entrance.

The blonde resheathed his weapon and tsked at Karkat. "Having a little fun, were we?" he asked as he bent forward, hoisting John up by hands under his armpits. A flare of anger surged through Karkat's chest when he saw that John's nose was bleeding from where his face had smashed into the wooden baseboard. Growling, he pulled furiously at his binds, succeeding only in pulling the knots tighter.

Chuckling to himself, Strider tossed his unconscious friend onto his own bed, just next to the one Karkat was bound on. "Let's see… shall I give him the same treatment I plan to give to you?" he wondered to himself, his expression growing more amused when he glanced over and saw Karkat's horror. Wiping some of John's blood away from his face, Dave returned to Karkat and wiped it off on his chest. "You know this is your entire fault right?" he whispered, leaning close to the troll. "If you didn't like him… if me hurting him wasn't the best way to hurt you… none of this would have to happen."

Gritting his teeth around the rope in his mouth, Karkat glared scythes at the blonde human. "Yes, I'm sure you have all kinds of choice words for me," Dave responded as he left the troll on his bed and went over to his dresser to pull out more lengths of rope, which he'd found around the lab. "I'll make sure to take them out on him."

Returning to the Heir, Strider started pull off his clothes. "Hm, unlike you, John is a godtier. How lovely. That means I can hurt him as much as I like and he won't stay dead. How many ways would you like to watch me kill him?" Karkat was seething with anger, but there was nothing he could do about it and the blonde knew it.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Dave taunted as he slipped his fingers inside John's boxers before pulling them down tantalizingly slowly. Once he had freed John of his underwear, Strider palmed his groin, all the while gauging Karkat's horrified reactions with satisfaction. But, wanting to waste no time, the blonde pulled off the rest of John's clothing, leaving him with only his glasses, and then pulled his arms back over his head, binding the wrists together before tying them to the headboard of the bed. The Knight finished up by tying John's ankles so that his legs were spread just like Karkat's.

"But I won't gag him… You'd like to hear his pleas and begging wouldn't you? I'm sure I'll be able to get him to say he hates you, too. After all, it's not too hard to get someone to say the truth," Dave said, slapping John's cheeks lightly to wake him.

* * *

**Thanks for much for reading! Please leave me comments or questions in the reviews (I promise I'll answer you personally in the next chapter end-note if you ask a question or want a response). Mainly my reason for asking is because this story has been a little head-fantasy for me for a while now and if there is little interest, then there is probably little reason for me to share.**

**P.S. - I promise I don't hate Dave - he's one of my favorite characters - so I'm not trying to drag him through the mud here, but for the sake of this story, yes, he is evil (or at least troubled) and yes, he has reasons which will come to light at a later date. **


	2. That Poor Closet

A soft groan rose from John's throat as his hazy blue eyes reopened. His gaze was slightly unfocused and he clenched his eyes shut again for a moment. "My head," he mumbled before his hands pulled slightly at the rope holding them above his head and his eyes shot open, suddenly wide and alert. Immediately, Dave sealed a hand over John's mouth, preventing any surprised shouts. "….!" John stared up at his friend for a moment before his gaze moved back to his body and he tested the ropes, pulling at each wrist and ankle in succession.

"Heh heh. You could say you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or… perhaps, friends with the wrong person," Dave leaned to the side slightly as his gaze slid over to Karkat, who was glaring darkly back at him. "If you care for your own safety, stay quiet and watch," Dave said, removing his hand from John's mouth. The black haired boy looked anxious, but he didn't say anything and Dave stroked his cheek lightly. "Good boy," he murmured, before he rose from the bed.

Dave returned to Karkat's side, sinking down onto the mattress next to the livid troll. "Don't look so angry. Or would you prefer I give John the first turn?" Not bothering to wait to for any response, Strider raked his nails over Karkat's bare chest and down his abdomen, until he sunk it between the troll's legs. Karkat's body instantly stiffened and he grit his teeth as Dave's fingers ghosted over his bulge, which began to entwine around them of its own accord.

"I never understood how trolls can enjoy being touched by someone they hate. Does this turn you on?" Dave teased lightly as his other hand joined the first, one finger sliding over the slippery pinkness of Karkat's nook before he pushed it inside. The troll's reaction was instantaneous and his body tensed up as he gasped around the rope, tossing his head back. Dark eyes cast to the side caught sight of John who was watching curiously and he forced his head to the other side, face burning with shame.

"Dave," John's soft voice rose from the other bed and the blonde grimaced in annoyance as he paused in his antics for a moment.

"…Yes, John?" he asked, squeezing Karkat's bulge, causing the troll to squirm.

"I don't think he likes that very much," John stated, earning him a look of surprise from Karkat. Why was John speaking up for him? Maybe he just didn't take Dave's threats seriously? Or was he actually concerned?

Dave, meanwhile, seemed more annoyed than amused that John was deciding to speak up. "That's kind of the point," he responded, hand tightening even more around Karkat's bulge, forcing a small whimper of pain from the troll's throat as Karkat twisted around in any attempt to escape the unwanted touch. "Besides, they like it. Unlike us, these fucking trolls love being treated this way."

"That doesn't mean they want to be touched against their will!" John retorted, raising his voice.

In one swift movement, Dave had stood and slapped John across the face. "That's exactly what it means, John." His hand tightened around John's throat when the Heir opened it to speak again. "Shut up. Or I will make you." Strider's sunglasses hid his eyes but his words were harsh. The Knight of Time had probably expected John to lie down and submissively allow him to do as he pleased.

That wasn't the case by any means.

A swirl of wind picked up in a flair and John's hair whipped around his face angrily as his blue eyes glared up at his best friend. Growling, Dave pulled out his sword, knowing exactly what John was about to do, but the Knight was met with a surge of air that threw him back, over his own bed, and through the closet door, where he collapsed and a pile of clothes subsequently fell on top of him, in addition to the broken closet doors.

"Dave!" John exclaimed with worry, apparently shocked at what he'd just done.

"Feh, fine. Is that how you want to play it?" Dave growled, throwing the clothes off of him in a huff as he stood up, his sword gripped tightly in one hand.

"_Fuckasses, don't fight with me in the middle_," Karkat thought to himself, rolling his eyes as Dave jumped back over the bed, sword held high. But still, he couldn't deny that he was worried for John. How could the Heir fight while he was tied up? And naked, not that that had anything to do with it but… yes. Karkat risked another glance at his secret crush.

Wind was swirling around John's bed but the bucktoothed idiot was more concerned than he was angry. "Dave, please stop! I don't want to hurt you," he called as the angry blonde charged him, only to be blown backward a few paces and stopped in his tracks.

"Idiot," Dave retorted. "We can't die. Or did you forget? We're Gods. We can hurt each other as much as we want."

Well, Karkat wondered if either of their actions were so severe that Dave would qualify for a Just death and John would qualify for a Heroic one. Probably not, since they only seemed to be fighting over him… or maybe just squabbling. But from Karkat's point of view, Dave's death would certainly be just and John's, while perhaps not heroic, would certainly be devastating, whether John actually stayed dead or not.

"But even if we can't die… he can," Dave said, smirking as he pointed his sword back over his shoulder to Karkat, whose eyes widened when he suddenly realized he had a blade to his throat.

"_What the absolute fuck_," Karkat thought angrily as he glared up the long (but broken) blade of a second Dave Strider, who smirked down at him but lifted his sunglasses for a second to wink at him, to his surprise. What was Strider playing at?

Instantly, the wind dissipated and John settled for glaring up at Dave instead in a way that was abso-fuckingly-lutely adorable and agh, why did he look so cute? And why did Karkat have the spare thoughts at the moment to think such fucking inane things when he had a blade to his neck? Honestly though, not like he could do much more than think, bound and gagged as he was. Ugh, this was getting old quick. "_Fuckass. If your goal is to torture me or kill me or whatever fucking thing, you're only succeeding in murdering me with boredom_," Karkat thought to himself, not that he was especially eager for Dave to start spicing things up.

"Look, John, the only reason I left you ungagged was so that I could torture Karkat with your words… But I'm sure that even if you are gagged, I can squeeze enough noises out of you to torment him so if you like being able to speak, think a little before spewing the first idiotic thing that leaps into your mind," Dave warned as he sheathed his sword and brushed his blonde hair back over his face, smoothing it out again. John's hair, too, was messy from the wind, but it was a look that suited him.

"Now, can I finally get down to business or do you have any other brilliant interventions in mind?" Dave teased as he leaned over his fellow human. And though Karkat was suspicious of the Strider still holding a blade to his own throat, his narrowed eyes were glued to the original Dave as he leaned over John and gripped his chin tightly in one hand. John gave a muffled squeak as Dave's lips closed over his own.

Karkat, too, jumped angrily, yanking on his bonds with renewed vigor and succeeded only in accidently cutting himself against future Dave's sword. "Now, now," future Dave said quietly as he removed his sword from the troll's throat and wiped the candy red blood off on the bed sheet.

A startled cry of pain pulled Karkat's attention back to the humans and he saw Dave standing over John with a hand over his mouth. When he pulled his hand back, the troll could see a hint of red blood there. John had bitten him.

"That was naughty, John. Don't make me punish you," He said, reaching for his sword again.

Dave's hand paused when John spoke up yet again. "Why?! Why are you doing this, Dave?" John questioned, his voice pleading. Clearly, he hadn't yet given up on Dave, nor had he stopped worrying about just what was going on.

"Hm… do you really want to know?" Dave responded. And even though Karkat couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses, he knew that Dave's gaze had slyly shifted over to him and he was smirking at him with that smug expression. As outraged as that self-satisfied fucking face made him, Karkat still felt the blood drain from his face in apprehension. Whatever Dave said, whether it was the truth or a lie, he just knew it would be some attempt to get John to hate him and… what if it succeeded?

* * *

**Hi again, everyone! Thank you so much for your feedback for my first chapter. I have a vague idea where I'm going with this story but having your support definitely helps with my motivation! As promised, I will respond to your reviews here, thanks again for giving them!**

**Gazate Vantas:**

Thank you so much for liking this story as well as my other one. You are so adorable with all of your enthusiasm. I really hope this chapter was everything you were hoping for.

**HoookahBird:**

Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Allen:**

I did update as soon as I could! I hope this was quickly enough for you. I want to try and make updates no more than a week or so apart, though it's difficult with professors feeling the need to assign papers every other day. ^^; I'll try to keep a fairly regular update schedule though.

**Allenx14:**

(Are you the same person as the guest reviewer Allen?) Either way, I'm glad to hear that you liked it. Thank you for reading!

**SilverwingedSeraphim:**

Did you think of something similar? Im not too surprised since it's a relatively unoriginal idea (Dave x Karkat x John, bondage), but still, if you ever have any ideas to submit, I'd love to hear them! I have a vague semi-story but beyond that, I don't have too much planned out at this time.

**Wub A Dub Dub:**

First off, cute name. Second off, thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	3. Enough Talk

Of course John wanted to know. Why wouldn't he? So Dave continued speaking without waiting for the black haired boy to respond. "It's because hurting you is the fastest way to hurt him," he said, inclining his head over toward Karkat.

"Huh?" John responded in that clueless way of his.

Dave seemed like he was about to continue, about to reveal all of his fucking plans and motives and elaborate bullshit, when future Dave cleared his throat. "As much as I love hearing myself go on about pointless bullshit, I didn't come here to stand around and listen to myself repeating something I already said."

Of course, past Dave (or would it be current Dave? Fuck time travel) didn't seem too keen on the idea of anyone interrupting him, even if it was himself, but how could he argue with himself over it? So he acquiesced. "You heard the man, John. Try to figure it out for yourself, if you can still think once I'm through with you."

Karkat started again when Dave's lips descended back onto John's despite the Heir's muffled protests. This time, though, future Dave was quick enough to pull his sword back. "Or do you just like being cut?" he teased as he slid the cool metal blade up Karkat's grey throat, which dipped under the weapon as the troll swallowed uneasily. Yet this Strider continued to confuse him by catching the edge of the sword on the rope tied in his mouth and slicing it away.

"Wh-" Karkat began but Dave pressed his palm over the troll's mouth.

"Silence. Even if you're not physically gagged, if you speak I can still punish you… or him," he said, angling his head toward John. Using his own friend as a hostage. How fucking deranged.

Watching with narrowed eyes, Karkat glared as future Dave sheathed his sword and moved onto the bed, straddling his waist. "No biting," he warned as he fisted one hand in Karkat's black hair and yanked his head back. Grimacing, Karkat fought the grip and attempted to wrest his head away, but the fingers only tangled further in his hair and wrenched his head back, earning Dave a soft grunt of pain from the troll. "Such a fighter," Dave teased, his voice low and intimate as he leaned closer to Karkat, who snarled like a cornered animal when the human's mouth got too close to his face. Only the threat to John was preventing him from trying his utmost to hurt Dave and they both knew it. Chuckling to himself, Dave sealed his lips over Karkat's throat instead of his mouth and sucked the sensitive flesh between his teeth, nipping at it, first softly, then a little more sharply in effort to draw a noise from the stubborn male.

Keeping one hand balled in Karkat's hair to hold his head back at an uncomfortable angle, Strider moved his other down to ghost over the troll's nipple, finding it interesting enough that trolls had them in the first place.

Gasping against his will, Karkat squirmed in any effort to get Dave off of him. As much as he hated to admit it when everyone on this fucking meteor was jumping everyone else's bone bulges (except for Eridan, that poor pathetic fucking dumbass), he had never been touched before, not by a kismesis or matesprit and it… well, he loathed how it made him feel. Being touched by fucking Strider and against his will…!

The whole idea of kismeses was some fuckassery that Karkat had never particularly enjoyed, even if it was a part of his culture. And if he was going to pick a kismesis, he'd practically rather choose Ampora over fucking Strider. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, even on risk of John's imminent demise.

Speaking of which, a pained moan pulled Karkat from his ranting reverie and his eyes shot to the other bed, where he caught sight of the other gogdamned Strider with his tongue forced down John's throat and his hand between the other boy's legs.

"You fucking…!" Karkat snapped before he could help himself, but future Dave cut him off by jerking his head back even further until he could barely breathe and he felt like his neck was about to snap.

"I'm up here," future Dave chided, twisting one of Karkat's nipples painfully as punishment. Being ignored was never something a Strider did well with. Beating off the fangirls was a far more appropriate venue for them.

"F… Fuck you…" Karkat gasped, his voice pained as he struggled to fight Dave's unrelenting grip.

"Don't worry… you're going to," Dave whispered back to him with a smirk before he began to nibble on Karkat's throat for a moment until he bit down hard, sucking to pull a pink and purple bruise to the grey expanse of flesh, reveling in Karkat's pained noises.

Satisfied with the mark, Dave released Karkat's hair, allowing the troll to get a few decent breaths of air as he undid his pants and pulled them down around his hips, ignoring the way that Karkat was staring at him warily. It didn't take long for Strider to free his growing erection from the folds of his boxers and he smirked when Karkat grimaced and recoiled. "What the actual fuck is that disfigured thing supposed to be?" he growled, having never seen a naked human before (Other than, he supposed, now John, though he hadn't exactly been able to get a good look with the human's legs in the way but…).

"Heh heh, want a closer look?" Dave responded, as he scooted up the bed a bit until his hips rested just over Karkat's upper chest. One hand remained circled around the base of his growing cock and the other tangled itself back in Karkat's hair, pulling the troll's face forward until he was far too close to Dave's cock for his own comfort.

The troll struggled to get away as Dave rubbed his engorged length over the other's face. "Get the fuck off of me," Karkat growled, trying not to breathe so he wouldn't have to smell the musky scent wafting off of the human.

"No chance. Open your mouth," Dave commanded, slapping Karkat's face when the troll brazenly refused. "Don't make me make you," he warned, pausing and then scowling when Karkat defiantly refused to give in. "Have it your way."

"Yo, past me," Dave called over to the other bed, where Karkat was horrified to find past Dave leaving dark purple hickeys on John's neck with his fingers thrust deep between John's kiss-bruised lips. Past Dave didn't even need to look up to know what his other self wanted and he forced his fingers deeper down John's throat until the other human gagged and whimpered. At the same time, he brought one hand back to John's throat, choking him until the Heir's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Enough!" Karkat said, his panicked voice an octave higher than usual as he watched John struggle to pull in air.

"Right then," future Dave responded, slapping Karkat in the face with his dick. "Open up then."

Grudgingly, Karkat clenched his teeth before forcing himself to relax a little and open his mouth, which was quickly filled with Dave's hard shaft. Coughing, Karkat struggled not to gag as Dave wasted no time in pushing his head down all of the way, engulfing himself completely within the troll's hot, wet cavern. Closing his eyes, Karkat tried to ignore that Dave was currently face-fucking him, even if it was impossible to block out the shaft that hit the back of his throat with every thrust and made him want to vomit.

Thankfully, Strider didn't feel the need to degrade him more and kept quiet, save his panting, as he forced Karkat's mouth deeper onto his cock. "Use your tongue," he directed to the troll who had been stubbornly keeping his mouth slack.

Scowling as best he could around the cock in his mouth, Karkat urged himself reluctantly to tongue the underside of the human's length, earning himself a much unwanted moan from Dave who picked up the pace, plunging hard into Karkat time and again as his breath came more and more shallowly. "Ahh… hnnnnng" he gasped as he gripped Karkat's hair tighter and buried himself completely within the troll as his sticky, hot cum filled Karkat's mouth.

Coughing and spluttering, the troll had no choice but to swallow most of it, since Dave wasn't very quick about getting out of his mouth. "Ugh, fuck…" Karkat muttered when Dave finally pulled out of him and released his head, which fell back to the mattress limply, a trickle of pink tinged saliva mixed with cum dripping down his chin.

Future Dave seemed satisfied for now as he proceeded to tuck himself back into his pants, but the torment was not quite yet over for Karkat, whose attention was drawn yet again to the other bed, where he was greeted with a downright atrocious scene.

John's face was flushed a dark red and his swollen lips were parted as he alternated between light moans and sucking in air as though he was drowning. Tears had escaped his clenched eyes and wet the pillow beneath his head. Above his head, his hands were clenched helplessly, tied as they were, and his back was arched. Hands gripped the Heir's hips, holding them in place as past Dave, situated between John's thighs, fucked him hard.

Actual downright fucked him.

Snarling, Karkat opened his mouth but a hand was clamped over it before he could say anything and future Dave held his head still, forcing him to watch.

Being treated like this alone… even if he was tortured until he died… Karkat thought he could probably take it. But this… having to watch John being fucked against his will and why? All because of him? Just because he liked John? It was unbearable. Karkat closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill over – no fucking way would he give Dave that satisfaction.

* * *

**Hehe, ask and ye shall receive. Is this update quick enough for you, oh my lovely reviewers? ;) I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I had so much fun writing it. In fact, I'm already part of the way into the fourth chapter now, although I make no guarantees on when I'm going to deliver. **

**Smuttt:**

Oh yes! And there are many more kinks to come.

**Wub a Dub Dub: **

Hehehe. Thank you! I think so too. It's kind of exciting... hmhm, I wonder what will happen next. :D

**Gazate Vantas: **

Oh my god, how are you so adorable. xD But you will probably have to wait for quite awhile until you get to find out what plans Future Dave has! He's not going to be as forthcoming as (past? current?) Dave is. But okay, here I am, posting this chapter in less than 24 hours. So I hope the wait hasn't been too terribly long for you.

**Anyway, as always, a review is appreciated! Let me know what you think, what you want to see, basically whatever is cool! See you all next time. **


	4. I don't want your pity

As determined as Karkat was not to cry, his resolve broke when Dave caught him looking and bit down hard on John's neck until the Heir cried out in pain. When Karkat saw the red leaking from the bite wound, translucent pink tears escaped his eyes and pooled on top of Dave's hand, which was still locked over his mouth, even though he blinked furiously in attempt to restrain them. As much as he hated degrading himself, he thought he probably would have said or done anything at this point if he could have helped John.

"Do you like this, John?" Dave asked as he continued to rock his hips forward, into John's unwelcoming body.

Silently, John sniffled and shook his head.

"Well, tell me that you do. I want to hear how much you want this…" Dave said, his voice silky smooth, but ever so dangerous at the same time. "Or you know what will happen…"

At the same time that John cracked his eyes open, Karkat felt the cold metal of future Dave's sword press back against his throat. As much as he wanted to say anything – fucking ANYTHING – Karkat still couldn't speak for the hand over his mouth and John closed his eyes again with a pained expression. "I- I… love this…" John whimpered out, his voice uneven and shaky as he struggled to form the words.

Thrashing violently against the body holding him down, Karkat managed to nick himself yet again on the sword though he succeeded in biting Dave's hand in the process. Hissing, future Dave ripped his hand back, startled by the depth of the ragged wound – but then again, humans shouldn't underestimate a troll's fangs. Blood welled up and dripped freely down Dave's hand and arm, onto the white sheets, but Karkat didn't wait for the Knight of Time to try and silence him again or punish him somehow.

"John, don't fucking give in to him!" Karkat yelled, anger and fear both pulling at him. He didn't want to risk John's (or his own) life, but he couldn't very well sit back and just let Dave do whatever he pleased!

It wasn't that the Heir looked weak, exactly, but Karkat wanted to project him just the same. Even if it cost him his life. Feh, maybe it honestly didn't matter whether he was Godtier or not. Despite his surly nature, Karkat would probably always find some stupid cause to die heroically for. Just like the Sufferer. Attempting to protect John from his best friend in some dingy little bedroom in a lab on a fucking meteor in the middle of nowhere was probably not especially heroic, but no one could deny that sacrifice for love always was. And really… Karkat was flushed for this absolutely idiotic, fucking oblivious human, even if he was currently glaring at him as though this was all his fault.

"Karkat…" John began, before moaning slightly and arching his back as Dave dug his fingers into his hips and thrust harder into him, abusing his prostate. Gog _damn_ that Strider for getting John to make sounds like that. "I don't want him to hurt you," John finished, recoiling from Dave who tried to grab his mouth in attempt to silence him.

"Unfortunately, John, that's kind of an unavoidable outcome… or did you miss the part that I plan to kill him?" future Dave said as he pushed Karkat back against the bed, one hand gripping his chin tightly. His other hand was still dripping blood and he looked pretty irate. "Shall I take an eye for an eye?" he growled, frowning slightly. His sword hovered over Karkat, as though he was deciding which part of him to injure. A hand for a hand perhaps?

"No!" John interrupted, "Please, punish me instead…" the Heir pleaded, watching the pair with distress, completely forgetting his own suffering. That stupid…

Wrenching his head away from Dave, Karkat yelled back at John, a fury in his voice as though he held John personally accountable for all of this. "Quit trying to protect me, fuckass! I don't want your pity!"

At this, John flinched. The point here wasn't to punish him, and yet… he seemed like he was suffering worse than any of them, if only because he was far more of an open book than Karkat was… and incredibly caring when it came to his friends.

"Ah, poor John. Does it hurt? Maybe I can help you by cutting out that pesky heart…" Future Dave said, his voice silky smooth as he rose from Karkat and, in a flash of metal, buried his sword in John's chest.

Gasping breathlessly, the Heir stared at the sword protruding from his torso. For once speechless, Karkat stared blankly, his mouth hanging agape.

Future Dave pulled the sword back from John's chest, freeing the blood to bubble after it like a natural spring of death. "You know I don't like to be ignored," he scolded as he wiped his blade off on the edge of the bed.

"Hgk…" John started coughing after a few seconds. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. The sword must have punctured his wind pipe or perhaps a lung. Red began to stain the bedsheets beneath John, blooming beneath him like the beautiful fatal flower. The human's hands clenched and unclenched above his head before they began to go limp and it didn't take long for John to pale, turning far whiter than Karkat would have thought possible.

"No, please, no… Hang in there, John," Karkat whispered, completely ignoring the two Daves, who seemed to be getting into some sort of argument at the foot of John's bed. But hopefully… John's death couldn't be heroic, could it? No way. And no chance that it was just. No point in even fucking thinking about that. John, stupid asshat that he was, could never do anything that would deserve a just death.

"Please," Karkat whispered, wishing he could just gnaw his fucking wrists off or something if it would let him get to John. The Heir would be revived. No doubt about it, right? But… that didn't make it any less difficult to watch. "Strider, you fucking monster," Karkat growled as John's body slowly drained of its life fluid. At best, the Heir had a few minutes of unconsciousness left before death, but even Kanaya wouldn't be able to save him from a wound like that in such a short time.

Dave walked forward and ran his hand over John's blood slicked chest. Going to Karkat, he traced one bloody finger along Karkat's bottom lip. "Hurt me, I hurt you. For all your royal fucking posturing, you sure don't learn very quickly."

Resisting the urge to bite Dave's finger right off of his hand, Karkat averted his eyes. That was when he noticed that future Dave was no longer there. Maybe it had to do with whatever he and Dave had been arguing about or maybe it was the bite wound? Karkat was sure he hadn't bitten any bones, but he'd probably gouged the muscles. Maybe Strider wouldn't be able to spin discs anymore. Would serve him right.

"Just kill me, will you? What's the point of all this bullshit? John doesn't deserve any of it. He never did anything to you," Karkat said, still staring away from both Dave and John.

"You already know the point. You love him, don't you? No use in denying it… it's obvious. I've known for a while now. I don't get all that much enjoyment from hurting him, but it really is the best way to hurt you…" Dave said, stroking Karkat's cheek lightly before he leaned in to press their lips together. Twisting his head away, Karkat glared daggers at Dave who only smirked and licked the blood off of his lips.

The way he was acting… this was definitely book-definition kismesis. Had Dave actually waxed black for him or was he just teasing him? Maybe he was jealous of Karkat's flushed feelings for John? "You know you can only have one kismesis," Karkat teased, earning him a scowl from Dave.

"I don't want any of your troll romance quadrant bullshit. This isn't some _blackrom_ and I'm not interested in either you or John. I don't have any 'concupiscent' feelings toward either of you," he countered, to which Karkat smirked. He was sounding awfully defensive for someone who wasn't interested.

"And who is it that thinks fucking is the most effective way to punish me then?" The troll had a knowing and condescending expression that he knew would royally piss off the human. Maybe he was pushing his luck, but on the flip side perhaps this would be the most effective way to free John. Clearly Dave just wanted attention and if Karkat could somehow satisfy him, he wouldn't have to get his kicks from hurting John anymore.

Either that or he would end up enraging Dave to the point that he would figure out a way to permanently kill John. It was a fine line he was treading.

"You just never learn, do you? Or maybe you're just more selfish than I thought. Do you even care about his suffering?" Dave asked with a scowl, as though he was one to talk about caring for John.

"To be honest," Karkat replied, glaring at his own reflection in Dave's stupid sunglasses. "I don't care about any of you fucking humans. We were planning to murder all of you humans once we got to the Earth and take it over as the new Alternia. Maybe you don't know much about troll history, but we sort of have this thing where we go to new worlds, kill off all of the inhabitants, and take over the planet. Mass genocide is kind of our specialty." All the while he spoke, Karkat kept his face straight and emotionless, lest Dave sense that he was lying. It didn't hurt that the story was mostly true anyway – Feferi's ancestor had made a point of conquering as many worlds as possible, slaying all of the inhabitants as she and her imperial army swept through.

Dave stared at him for a moment after he stopped speaking and then sat back, letting go of his chin. "You're more terrible than I thought," the human admitted. "But thank you for removing any doubt from my mind as to what has to be done. I'm sure John feels differently about you now, too."

Karkat half expected Dave to smirk, teasing him yet again, but he was serious and somber this time as he stared over at the other bed. Swallowing thickly, Karkat let his gaze drift to the other bed where John had revived during their little exchange and was staring at him with wide blue eyes. As always, John's emotions were displayed prominently on his face, but Karkat hated what he saw there now.

Blatant betrayal.

* * *

**Hi again everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews. They were really nice. I love hearing from you guys. As always, please review, especially if you have questions or suggestions.**

**Once again, I will respond to you all in return for your reviews. ^^**

**VioletJay:**

I wouldn't want you to die! Don't worry, though. I have a lot planned ahead (and probably a good portion of the next two chapters already written) so I'm not too worried about this not being completed.

**Wub a Dub Dub:**

Dave got his satisfaction. Dammit. Well, he'll probably get karmic retribution eventually. Right? Also, I hope the time travel thing isn't _too_ confusing. Future Dave is gone for now, but he'll be back. If anything does seem too confusing though, you should let me know so I can clarify it in the story though. :)

**Gazate Vantas:**

Hehe. I enjoy your reviews so much. xD Hope this chapter was all you wanted it to be. I'm looking forward to the next one, though (or maybe the one after that), because they will soon be leaving the bedroom! How? Stay tuned! lol.

**Cat Girl 123:**

Ask and ye shall receive! Hope you liked this chapter too.

**nosebleed:**

Hehe, I am glad you liked it. Thank you for reading.

**Guest: **

Thank you very much! I will try to keep updating this regularly. ^^

**Once more, thanks everyone and I will see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
